


When in Space

by floof



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, idk what it is with me and men wanking, just more wanking, kinda sad/angsty porn, so it might not be unrequited, steve COULD return tony's feelings you never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floof/pseuds/floof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone, in space; shot down by a pretty woman; Tony settles for his hand. And his favorite fantasy; Steve Rogers.</p><p>Aka: Random Wanking PWP set during the early part of Gillen's run of Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I got really into comics from late 2012 to early 2013, but Hickman Avengers and Iron Man Secret Origins turned me off of them. But before that happened, I wrote snippets of porn that a friend read and promptly dubbed 'Land Porn'. Because Land was drawing the series at the time. Blerg.
> 
> All you really need to know is Tony's in space, he just got shot down by a pretty alien babe, and is a little melancholy. The reason she shot him down? She thinks his facial hair is gross. In the comic, he's ambushed right after and fights in a Colosseum, shirtless. In all of Land's porn-face-tracing glory.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, he went back to his room instead.
> 
> Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I think I caught most of them, should be legible and hopefully enjoyable.
> 
> Enjoy your porn.

Tony laid back on the bed that had been provided for him, sections of armor falling off his body as he sighed and stretched. So that had been a bust. He was all the way in space, helping out the guardians in between other stuff; and his signature facial hair turned off the local women.

Didn't that just figure? 

Too bad, she was really pretty, in a purple feathery sort of way. Soft in all the right places, with the added touch of new territory to explore. As his armor finished disassembling, he sat up to settle it on the floor next to the bed, then turned his helmet away from himself, throwing a pillow case over it so the AI couldn't use it's camera's.

Then two more so any sound he made was muffled.

It – She, really, if she decided on a gender - was still a teenager after all. Despite all the media written about his debauched lifestyle, he wasn't quite that fond of corrupting innocents. At least, not in this way, fun though it could be; He preferred waiting until his partners were a bit older.

Just because the real Pepper had walked in on him touching himself (And worse) in the past, and likely would in the future; didn't mean P.E.P.P.E.R. should. At least, not just yet. She was authentic enough already without the added bit of realism.

As Tony lay back onto the bed, he sighed and slipped his hand into his pants, eyes closing. He missed home. Sure, space was pretty. Pretty fascinating too; and combined with all the tech he was seeing, he could never leave and still not learn everything there was to know by the time he died.

So much to learn, so much to see. **Exhilarating**. But, still. There were down points. 

While it was nice (and terrifying) to not automatically be the smartest person in the room; this place didn't have the creature comforts. He had to be careful of what he drank; some of it could be poisonous to humans, or worse; alcoholic. 

Then there was the fact that the local women didn't like one of the things he just wouldn't be Tony Stark without. While he'd offered to shave, Tony hadn't really wanted to. His face always felt wrong without some form of facial hair; like he was on the run again.

Another thing kept space from being completely perfect.

It was missing his best friend and favorite masturbatory fantasy: One Steve Rogers; Captain America. Even if he sometimes ran around as the director of shield. While Tony couldn't remember his own time having that job; and had no wish to; he knew Steve had been a better director then himself.

The uniform he'd been in had been nice, to, and Tony shuddered as he tugged his pants and underwear down to his knees, hand coming back up to give himself another long stroke. It had accentuated Steve's broad shoulders, and when the man turned around; the view had been beyond nice.

All the same, Tony was glad Steve was back in the stars and stripes. Barnes...wasn't bad, but the shield never looked right. The shield? Well. It was just part of Steve's charm, his charisma; his character. If Tony wasn't an atheist, he'd even say part of Steve's soul.

And if Tony thought that just the same, lack of religious belief or not; he wasn't about to voice it. Steve had forgiven him for reasons beyond his understanding, genius though he may be. Tony wasn't about to risk their still sometimes shaky friendship waxing on about the man's shield.

Or let him know what he did when it was just himself and his hand, laying back on the bed with his eyes closed.

“Oh, fuck, Steve...” Panting a little, Tony let his mind wander as his hand went to work. Letting himself pretend, just for a little, that Steve loved him back, and they could do this together some day...

Maybe it would start out as just a hand job, he'd probably have to lead; Wrapping a hand around both of their members and stroking up and down. He mimicked what he'd do to Steve on his own length, panting lightly as he got swept up in the fantasy. 

What would Steve sound like, feel like? He already knew a bit from their spars; he'd kept sound files of the grunts and pants that the tall blond made. They'd been enough to dream about in the past, but Tony wanted more. Wanted to touch, taste, run his hands through those short blond strands of Steve's, see how he looked when he came.

Not really the sort of thing you were supposed to think about one of your oldest and closest friends, Tony knew. He did, really he did. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about in the dark hours of the morning as he brought himself off.

He slowed his hand, sighing a little as the reality came to him that Steve probably wouldn't want another guys hand on his junk. It was all well and good to be for gay rights, equality, and all that, but it didn't mean he was gay himself. 

Or bisexual, like Tony was. He'd met most of the women in Steve's life, liked a few of them to: much as he wanted to hate them. Steve might not always be the most attentive boyfriend but he wasn't faking his interest, damn it. Much as Tony wished he was. 

Okay, that wasn't fair. But...jealousy didn't always make sense, and Tony reminded himself he didn't have any claim to Steve, not like that. As much as he hoped that Steve looked at men (looked at him) that way, to.

Steve would probably gently smile, take Tony's hand in his own, and say sorry, but he didn't think of him in that way. But it was alright that Tony liked men, and he didn't think any less of him, and really Tony, you shouldn't hide part of yourself. You hide too much as it is, Shellhead.

Damn it. Even in his dreams...Steve just had to be the voice of reason. Damn, damn, damn the man.

Tony sighed, rolled over, and reached for some more lotion to rub his hands in. His mind couldn't seem to take the hint that this was fantasy; he could make Steve say what ever he wanted (and not what he'd really say). As he ran his slicked up hand over himself once more, pinching the tip lightly, he closed his eyes, and tried to think of another scenario.

Maybe Steve wouldn't say yes to a hand job, but what about a blowjob? They could keep the lights out, Steve wouldn't have to look at him. He could pretend Tony was a girl if he wanted, Tony didn't mind.

Might be a bit hard with the goatee, but if anyone knew how easy it was to delude ones self it was him. Tony had turned it into an art form.

Or hey, if Steve really wanted, they could try anal. He'd only done it with a few guys, from the top and the bottom, and Tony liked both. Whichever one Steve wanted, they'd do. It'd be harder to pretend if Tony topped, but then again he didn't know how kinky some of Steve's girlfriends were.

Maybe Steve wasn't new to pegging?

...and Tony filed that thought away for later. No, this was his fantasy. Steve didn't have to be ashamed of him, didn't have to pretend he was a girl. **Tony** controlled how this went.

Hand moving up and down over his cock, he paused at his balls, stroking them. Pretending it was Steve's broad hand, and not his own smaller one. The calluses on his fingertips kept him from being completely fooled by his mind, but it was enough for Tony to picture Steve looking down at him with love in his eyes.

Since it was just a dream, there was a little lust there to. Fantasy Steve leaned forward, kissing Tony, making him moan. Tony's hand sped up as he pretended that he was kissing back eagerly, his balls drawing tight.

It was just after a fight, yeah, that worked. They were both pent up; on an adrenaline high. His armor was down; leaving him in the under suit which Steve ripped off with his bare hands, not wanting to wait a second more.

Steve's costume was just unzipped, leaving him fully clothed, so Tony could feel the scale mail as he pressed up against Tony's bare chest.

Back in reality, Tony bit his lip, just imagining the way it would feel. All rough and maybe a little cutting, but he wouldn't mind.

Fantasy Steve was leaning against him; rubbing one out on his thigh before moving up so both their cocks were wrapped up in his hand. It was broad and strong, just like the rest of him. Perfect beyond words.

“Fuck, just like that, Steve...” Tony's words were soft in the room, and no one was around to hear, so he let himself be a little louder then normal. P.E.P.P.E.R. Had probably gone into sleep mode anyway.

Maybe it had been a hard fight, and that was why they were so eager. Tony was probably a little bit hurt, Steve a little bit scolding; but they were both so happy to be alive that they'd found a convenient corner to reaffirm that fact.

Fantasy Steve sucked on Tony's earlobe, making real Tony shiver on the bed, pinching the tip of his erection again. He was so close...

Fantasy Steve seemed to know it; because he leaned forward; whispering into Tony's ear as he gave them both one last pump; rough gloves over their hard lengths.

Back in the real world; Tony's vision went white as he spilled out over on his hand. He gave himself a few more lazy strokes, enjoying the over stimulation, before laying back on the pillows with a satisfied sigh.

He rode the high of orgasm; eyes staying closed as he filed away that fantasy for a revisit later. Maybe they'd make it back to the tower next time; or better yet, Tony's bed.

Opening his eyes, he sighed again. Oh, who was he kidding? He knew Steve would never feel the same, and it was wrong to pretend he would.

How pathetic was Tony that just the thought of Steve whispering he loved him was enough to send him over the edge?

He glared down at the cum coating his hand and hips like it was to blame, and not his fucked up mind. Soon he'd need to get up and wipe down; already it was drying, becoming all sticky and nasty. Nasty, just like him. 

Tony knew he had to stop doing this...every time he did, his mind would hold out just a little hope that maybe someday one of the fantasies could happen for real.

Steve Rogers, loving him. Being **in** love with him. Yeah, right.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know. I can write sap or angst, or sappy angst. 
> 
> Later Tony goes and joins up with the guardians again; negating the rest of Gillen's run because it's my fic and I say so. Also, this fic is angsty enough without adding mindwipe fuckery to it so that didn't happen here either. 
> 
> It's just porn, don't complicate things.
> 
> I'll let you decide for yourselves what happens when Tony gets home.


End file.
